utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Cocolu
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ココル |officialromajiname = kokoru |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 12|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = 1993|birthref = Her blog profile |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 5284195 |mylist1 = 13814156 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 17080357 |mylist2info = chorus/collab |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co113254 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = cocolunpa |partner = Keysuke, Taiyakiya, Mes }} Cocolu (ココル) is an known for her strong and solid voice. Due to her wide range and her strong voice, she can sing in a deep, tomboyish range, like in her "Boss Death" cover, but can also sing in a more feminine, mid-ranged voice, and is therefore considered a " ". Cocolu is also known for her chorus work and harmonies. Cocolu's first cover was of "Kasou Kyoku" uploaded in August 14, 2009 which was tagged and praised for his wonderful vibrato. However she deleted it later.Cocolu's Nico Nico Pedia entry Her most viewed cover however is her "Senbonzakura" cover with over 224K views as of July 2013. She sometimes labels her covers with "nazeka utatteshimatta" (何故か歌ってしまった, lit. sang it for some reason), examples being her "Arrietty's Song" , "Chiisaki Mono" and her "Guren no Yumiya" . Also her English diction is noted to be rather good and almost native-sounding, as seen in her English version of "Chiisaki Mono", "Make a Wish" , her cover of the American country song "Take Me Home, Country Roads" and several TmBox short covers of VOCALOID songs. Cocolu has once participated with some YouTube singers in a cover of "Yowamushi Montblanc" . She has also collaborated with gamer Yazmalasma by providing the opening song of one of his Pokemon Let's Plays and the opening and ending song of another Let's Play of his. Cocolu has also shown that she can draw, by illustrating her own cover of "1925" , as well as the singer avatars of a "Yī Èr Fanclub" chorus, mixed by Taiyakiya. Allegedly, she has also done dance covers and sing & draw covers in the past, which were restricted to her community only. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 21, 2012) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on October 26, 2014) List of Covered Songs (2009.08.14) (Deleted) # "magnet" feat. Cocolu and Keysuke (2009.08.29) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Cocolu, Keysuke and Takanashi (2009.10.06) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Cocolu, Keysuke and Takanashi (2009.11.27) # "Yume Sakura" (2009.12.12) (Deleted) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on your Right Shoulder) -Len ver.- (2009.12.13) # "1925" (2009.12.22) # "NOT Shota☆Fire Endless Night" (2010.01.10) # "Es ~ dirty aspiration ~" (2010.01.24) # "Boss Death" (2010.02.23) # "soundless voice" (2010.03.10) # "proof of life" (2010.03.10) # "Scissorhands" (2010.04.11) (Deleted) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.05.26) # "Hikari Zakura" feat. Ontama and Cocolu (2010.06.28) # "Dive 'N' Arrive" (2010.07.11) # "Arrietty's Song" (The Borrower Arrietty Theme Aong) (2010.07.28) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.16) # "Chiisaki Mono" (2010.09.07) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.10.20) # "Ichirin no Hana" (2010.11.28) # "Chiisaki Mono" (Make a Wish) -English ver.- (2011.02.07) # "BadBye" (2011.03.10) # "Shoushuuriki" (Strength Deodorant) (2011.04.27) # "Teran 1 I ni Sasageru Parade" (2011.05.18) # "A Whole New World" (2011.09.13) (Community only) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.24) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Cocolu, Kurokaze, Tomomi, Riseha, Nayugorou and Ameiro (2011.09.25) # "WINDING ROAD" feat. Cocolu, Remyu and Taiyakiya (2011.10.13) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.11.25) # "Smiling" -☺A Happy New Year☺- (collab) (2011.12.31) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.09) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Cocolu, Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Invisible" (2012.04.24) (Community only) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.23) #"Love Song wo Korosanaide" (Don't Kill the Love Song) feat. Cocolu, Emilio, Kaito, Kakichoco, Yuikonnu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori and Matsushita (2012.05.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Northern Cross" (2012.05.16) # "Kateran 1 I ni Sasageru Parade" (2012.07.21) # "Rinne" (2012.07.22) # "Remote Control" (2012.08.02) (Community only) # "DOGS" (2012.09.26) # "Dragon Rising" feat. Taiyakiya and Cocolu (2012.10.02) # "Mr.Music" (2012.10.06) # "Romantic Breaker" (2012.11.10) # "WAVE" (2012.12.08) # "Take Me Home, Country Roads" (John Denver song) (2012.12.29) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.27) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.02.03) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2013.03.04) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Akari, Carette, Ciel*, Cir, Cocolu, Kago, Katie, KoKo, Koucha, Lizz, Miizu and Ruru (2013.04.03) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.23) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.07.02) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.06) # "Sing a Song" feat. Cocolu, Mes, Ayaponzu＊, Ali, eclair, Rishe, Wataame, Sana, Nayugorou, EVO+, HanyCham★ and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Shangri-La" (angela song) (2013.10.26) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) (2014.02.05) # "For The First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) feat. Mes and Cocolu (2014.03.14) # "Kimi ga Iru" (You Are Here) feat. Mes, Wataame, Ayaponzu＊, Cocolu, Kakichoco, EVO+, Ali and Vivienne (2014.04.18) # "For The First Time in Forever -Reprise-" (Frozen OST) (2014.04.21) (Community only) # "Buriki no Dance" (2014.04.29) # "Lion" (Macross Frontier OP) (2014.05.16) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" -English Arrange ver.- (2014.10.03) # "ECHO" (2014.10.13) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" feat. Moko, Freesueru, eclair, Wataame, Cocolu, *Nano, Harmonica, Mes and Nanato (2014.11.08) # "Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana, Cocolu (2014.12.24) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (2015.02.09) # "Soukyuu no Fafner" -angela medley- (2015.03.16) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamaruphose!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan OP) (2015.08.11) # "Matsuri da Hey Come On" (It's Festival Hey Come On) (2015.09.08) # "Lapis Lazuli" (2015.10.14) # "aLIEz" (2015.11.01) # "DEAD OR ALIVE" (Soukyuu no Fafner OP, angela's song) (2015.11.16) # "Yasashisa ni Tsutsumareta Nara" (Kiki's Delivery Service ED; Part of the Sping's Anison Tour 2016) (2016.04.30) # "Try Everything" (Zootopia theme song) (2016.05.05) # "Paintër" ✽ A Palëtte for You feat. Da-little, Nitmegane, nero, Wolpis Kater, EVO+, Gero, ill.bell, Cocolu, Mes and halyosy (2016.05.07) # "Tsubasa" (Wings; Arslan Senki: Fuujin Ranbu OP) (2016.08.12) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis" (Evangelion OP) (2016.08.29) # "My Heart Will Go On" (Titanic theme song) (2016.09.07) # "Strawberry Trapper" (Love Live! Sunshine!! song) feat. Cocolu, Taiyakiya, and Remyu (2016.09.24) # "Doctor = Funk Beat" (2016.11.02) # "Koi" (Love; Drama "Nigehaji" theme song) (2016.12.19) (Sing & Dance) # "ROKI" (2018.04.08) feat. Ayaponzu* and Cocolu # "Daifuseikai" (2018.09.02) # "Hysteric Bullet" feat. Cocolu, Amayu, and Tama (2019.08.23) }} Songs on TmBox -Short ver.- (2013.09.08) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) -Full ver.- (2013.09.09) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) -Short ver.- (2013.09.09) # "Kaze ni Naru" (The Cat Returns insert song) -Short ver.- (2013.09.09) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin-Plate Dance) -Short ver.- (2013.09.14) # "Tsukiakari" -Short ver.- (2013.09.23) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" -Short ver.- (2013.09.24) # "Hacking To The Gate" (Steins;Gate OP) -Short ver.- (2013.10.06) # "Preserved Roses" (Valvrave the Liberator OP) -Short ver.- (2013.11.02) # "Viva Happy" -Short ver.- (2013.11.07) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Betrayal of Sunset) -Short ver.- (2013.11.19) # "Under the sea" -Short ver.- (2013.11.21) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.13) # "Okochama Sensou" -Short ver.- (2013.12.23) # "kiss the girl" -Short ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Setagaya Night Safari" -Short ver.- (2014.01.02) # "Aware na Hitobito" (Poor Unfortunate Souls) (The Little Mermaid song) -Short Japanese ver.- (2014.01.06) # "Let It Go" -Short ver.- (2014.01.31) (Taken down on TmBox) # "aloha, e komo mai" (Lilo & Stitch song) (2014.02.09) # "Let It Go" -Short Japanese ver.- (2014.03.07) # "Do You Want To Build A Snowman" (Frozen OST) (2014.03.08) # "For The First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) -Short Japanese ver.- (2014.03.12) # "For The First Time in Forever -Reprise-" (Frozen OST) (2014.03.24) # "+♂" -Short ver.-(2014.03.31) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP) -Short ver.- (2014.04.01) # "Let It Go" -Short 25 languages ver.- (2014.04.09) # "Chiisaki Mono" -Short acapella ver.- (2014.04.09) # "Kimi ga Iru" -Short ver.- (2014.04.18) # "Blessing" -Short ver.- (2014.04.21) # "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" (Lion King OST) -Short ver.- (2014.04.23) # "Buriki no Dance" -Short ver.- (2014.04.23) # "Mermaid Festa Vol.1" -Short ver.- (2014.05.06) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- (2014.05.29) # "snow halation" (2014.06.11) # "Yan!" (2014.06.14) # "shocking party" (2014.06.29) # "Yasashisa no Shushi" (2014.07.17) # "Senbonzakura" -Short Wagaku Digest ver.- (2014.07.31) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite Iru" -Short ver.- (2014.08.07) # "Shiroi Iro wa Koibito no Iro" -Short ver.- (2014.08.10) # "THE BEGINNING" (ONE OK ROCK song) -Short arrange ver.- (2014.08.10) # "Senbonzakura" -Short Wagaku Digest ver.- (2014.08.20) # "Genjin Dynaminte" (Aki komi crossfade) (2014.08.21) # "Mekakushi Code" -short ver.- (2014.08.24) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (2014.09.13) # "Migikata no Chou (Len)" -Genki short ver.- (2014.09.14) # "Jitter Doll" -short ver.- (2014.09.20) # "aLIEz" -short ver.- (2014.09.23) # "Ai wo Karada ni Fukikonde" (superfly song) -short ver.- (2014.12.05) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.12.11) # "Donten" (Gintama OP) (2015.01.05) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (2015.01.15) # "Ai no Scenario" -short ver.- (2015.02.05) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by Rito (りと) |Cocolu sing a song 37830318.png|Cocolu as seen in her collab cover of "Sing a Song" |cocolu.png|Cocolu as seen in her blog |Cocolu 1-.png|Cocolu as seen on her twitter |Cocolu tomboy.jpg|Cocolu in tomboy style, as seen on her twitter |Cocolu on coming-of-age-day, from her Twitter.png|Cocolu on coming-of-age day, from her Twitter |ali cocolu ayaponzu mes wataame kakichoco vivienne evo kimi ga iru.png|From left to right: Ali, Cocolu, Ayaponzu＊, Mes, Wataame, Kakichoco, Vivienne and EVO+ as seen in their cover of "Kimi ga Iru" |Blessing.gift4u.1766520.png|Taiyakiya, Ajikko, Nitmegane, Shoose, S!N, aki, KOOL, Ry☆, Kamen Liar 217, Cocolu, nqrse, Mes, Hiiragi Yuka and music staff as seen in "Blessing" |Connecting.(Song).full.1816351.jpg|Kaizoku-ou (guitar), Panaman, Sana, Cocolu, nqrse, Chomaiyo, Mes, EVO+, Da-little, nero, Rella (illust.), Okiku (movie), Mutsuemon (mix) and drm (bass) as seen in "Connecting" |Sorewabokutachikiseki2.png| Cocolu, *Nano, Wataame, Eclair, Moko, Freesueru, Harmonica, Nanato and Mes as seen in "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" |Cocolu TWicon.png|Cocolu as seen in her twitter icon |Cocolu by Zero.png|Cocolu as seen in her twitter icon Illust. by Zero (ゼロ) }} Trivia . * She sleeps an average of 6 hours per day. * Her favorite phrase is "Troublesome". * Her favorite foods are oyakodon, ramen, curry and omu-rice (omelette and rice). She dislikes fruits, especially bananas. * Her favorite drink is cider, however it is not good for her throat. * Her favorite artist is YUI, her favorite anime are Strobe, Cluster Edge, Bleach, and Gakuen Alice, her favorite game is Pokemon and her favorite animals are dogs. * She compares herself most to a Australopithecus, a genus of primative hominids. * Her name includes the word "genjin" (原人), a primitive form of Humans. * Cocolu's childhood ambition was to be a Red Ranger and she wants to be a man in her next life. * Her blood type is A. }} External Links * Twitter * Blog * TmBox * pixiv * instagram